Cassidy Holland (Character)
Cassidy Holland(Portrayed by Anna Silk), was Erica's best friend. Personality Cassidy seems to have a very tough and independent personality, someone who can stand up for herself. As stated earlier Cassidy is a lesbian, similar to Malcolm Abrams, the only difference is that she doesn't keep it to herself unlike Malcolm who doesn't want anyone to know. Cassidy stated that she has strong feelings for Erica since the first time the two met, though Erica doesn't feel the same way. Synopsis Season 1 Cassidy Cassidy makes her first Appearance in one of Erica's Sessions, in which she goes back to 1999. She's first seen in a Liquor store, where Erica bumps into a tower of crystal wine glass and breaks them all. She panics and doesn't have enough money to pay for it but Cassidy comes to the rescue and pays for her. They leave the store and go back to Erica's place. Erica tells her she will pay her back, but Cassidy doesn't mind. They then begin to paint what seems to be a protest sign. Cassidy reaches out on some paint and Erica startles for a bit. Cassidy wonders why she's acting so stressed out, Erica denies this. After some talking about it Cassidy tells Erica to sit in front of her with her eyes closed. Erica wonders why but Cassidy just tells her to do it. When Erica is set, Cassidy takes a paintbrush and slowly paints on Erica's arm and then starts painting on her upper chest. Erica gets uncomfortable and moves away. She tells Cassidy she's straight and that she doesn't want to send any mixed signals. Cassidy tells her it's cool and that it's better this way. However, Cassidy tells Erica that she's beautiful and that she's attracted to her. Later on Cassidy joins the Stranges for dinner. They talk about some stuff, when suddenly Barbara talks about homosexuals. Erica doesn't think that it's an appropriate topic for discussion, but Barbara tells her that her brother Ruby is an homosexual. Barbara adds that she's open minded about it. Barbara wonders if it runs in the family and looks at Erica. They then start talking about Cassidy and her relationship with her mother. After dinner Erica and Cassidy walk through the streets talking about their weird dinner just now. They enter a club, where they get hit on by two guys they then act like they are together to avoid them. After the club the pair head back to Cassidy's place. They talk about Erica's shoes and then they sit down with some wine. Cassidy wonders if they would have let her into the club like that. Erica assures her that she looks great, and Cassidy returns the favour by saying they would have swarmed Erica at a dyke bar. Erica looks embarrassed, but when Cassidy points it out to her she denies it. Cassidy says Erica's face tells her everything. Erica puts that claim to the test. Cassidy says she is nervous and is trying to be tough, but her eyes betray her doubt and insecurity. According to her face, Erica wants to say something but is afraid she will lose her nerve. When Cassidy presses on Erica kisses her, and Cassidy kisses back. After that Erica leaves. The next day, Cassidy comes by to see how Erica's doing, Erica tells her she's good. Cassidy walks over to her and they kiss again after that they slowly move on to a higher level: they take off their tops and press on, but after necking Erica stops and tells Cassidy that its all going too fast and that she can't do it. Ethan walks in to get his stuff and finds the girls half-naked. Erica covers Cassidy's chest just in time, Ethan apologizes and leaves. That night at Erica's house she is having a New Year's Eve party, Jenny and Judith are there as well. Ethan told them about what he saw earlier and they immediately talk with Erica about it. After a while Erica walks over to Cassidy, who feels terrible. She says she's confused whether Erica is straight or not. Erica tells her that she does feel something for her. Cassidy tells her that she keeps saying that and walks away. Erica walks after her but gets dragged away by Jenny. Everyone then starts the countdown, after that everyone celebrates and hugs each other for the new year. Ethan then kisses Erica, which Cassidy sees and she leaves the party. Cassidy's sitting on a bench on the street smoking, when Erica joins her. Erica apologizes, but Cassidy tells her its okay. Erica tells her she doesn't want to hurt her, Cassidy tells her their relationship would never work. They make up and Cassidy kisses her on the cheek. Season 2 Category:Characters